You're Not Your Father
by Rstangerr
Summary: Sam returns form the army's Special Forces and is out on the SRU's Team One. He and Jules continue their relationship but when his secret comes out, how will she, and the team react! Will Sam still trust himself?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Hey, nice work out there!" Sam spoke.

"Thanks" Jules replied short and abrupt. She didn't really feel like talking right now, she missed her husband who had gone to war two years ago… _today._

"You don't see lady snipers to often that's kind of sexy." He said trying to disguise his voice so Jules wouldn't recognize him. "I'm Sam." He said keeping his voice low.

It didn't work. She knew as soon as she hear his name. "Sam?" she asked, turning around to find her husband standing before her. She stood staring and soon she couldn't keep it in any longer. The tears started to flow out of her eyes and she cried into Sam's chest, happy the only man she ever _really_ loved was back home with her safe, and unharmed.

"Jules" Sam spoke softly to her lifting her head and whipping her tears. "Don't cry baby girl. I'm here now and I will _always_ keep you safe!"

"I know you are. And... And I know you will… it's just..."

"Just what Jules?"

"I love you Sammy and I was so worried that you wouldn't come back home and I would never get to see you again and…" Jules was starting to rant now, but Sam caught it just in time. He grabbed Jules' face and started kissing her passionately on the lips showing her he was here and she was safe. At this point the rest of the SRU team had noticed what was going on and were watching a real life fairytale play out in front of them.

When everyone got back to the SRU Headquarters Jules told Sam to wait in the briefing room while she went to change, since they were going to do debriefing in the morning. Once Sam was left alone Ed, Greg, Wordy, Spike, and Lew walked into the large room with their arms crossed. None of them had met Sam before, all they knew was that Jules was married, and that her husband was sent to war a year before she joined SRU. They all stood their ground and started asking him questions.

"Where were you born?"

"How old were you when you met Jules?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Would you ever go back to the army?

"Would you ever leave her?"

"Guys!" Jules screamed as she walked out of the locker room. "What are you doing to him?!" She seemed almost shocked. Like she didn't think the men she considered family would interrogate her husband like this.

"Jules, its okay baby. We were just talking." Sam spoke calmly to her, and the team watched as he instantly calmed her down. "Come on." He said turning to face her team mates. "Who wants a drink? I'm buying!" with that, everyone was on board and the guys went to their locker room to get ready.

At the bar Sam got a round of drinks for everyone and then turned his attention to Jules, not taking her his eyes off her. She returned his look staring deep into his baby blues. She felt safe now that he was home. She no longer had to worry if she would ever see him again, because he was here. With her. Right now and forever.

The team had been chatting about the day's events the entire time and hadn't even noticed that Sam and Jules weren't talking. When they finally did notice they tried talking to Sam. They wanted to know more about him. "So, how was the army, Sam?" Wordy asked, but got no reply. Sam was _way_ too busy staring into Jules' big chocolaty eyes to notice what was going on around him. "Sam?" wordy asked again.

"Huh?" Sam finally said, turning away from Jules.

"The army?" wordy repeated himself. "How was it?"

"Oh, yeah, you know... men shooting guns at other men, team mates dying, limited food, sleeping in tents…" He started to trail off, then turned to Jules and whispered in her ear. "And no sex with my beautiful wife"

"Sam!" Jules giggled, and was basically blushing and she knew the team had heard what Sam said to her. They all laughed including Sam.

Greg could tell Jules really cared for Sam, and Sam cared for her to. She was like the daughter he never he never had, and he felt he always needed to protect her. Now that Sam was here he didn't worry as much. He knew he could trust him from the minute they met.

Forty minutes later Sam and Jules excused themselves from the table and headed home. In the car all Sam could do was stare. Stare at his wife. At her hair. Her nose. Her smile. Her hands on the steering wheel, and finally his eyes lay motionless at the ring that wrapped perfectly around her small beautiful finger.

**FLASHBACK:**

On October 17th the weather was just right. The sun was shining so that the cold air would warm itself a bit. The birds were chirping and the leaves were falling. It was a perfect fall day.

Sam and Jules were sitting on the couch watching their favorite television show, Criminal Minds. When all of a sudden Sam jumped up grabbing Jules' hand. "Come on!" he said a little too excited. "I have an idea!"

"Okay! What are we doing?" she asked laughing.

"It's a surprise! Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay okay okay. I'm coming!"

They got into the car and Sam asked her to put his tie around her eyes. He wasn't really sure _why _he had a tie in the car but it came in handy. She was confused but did what he asked. She would do anything for him. When the car stopped he told her to take the blindfold off and once her eyes adjusted to the light she was looking at a forest. "Come on" he said getting something out of the back. "Were going hiking." They both had miles on their faces as she runs over to him to grab her pack.

"Oh Sam! I love you!" He knows how much she loves the outdoors and being active.

"It's not over yet" he told her giving her a half smile then heading off into the woods. After about an hour or so of hiking Sam stopped. "Let's stop for a break." He said. Jules was confused, she wasn't tired and she Sam wasn't either but she agreed and took out her water bottle. When she wasn't looking Sam got down on one knee and held a small black velvet box in his hand. Jules looked up just as she was taking a drink. Julianna Callaghan. He started just as Jules had spit water out of her mouth and watched it land on his face. "Julianna Callaghan." He said again whipping the water from his face. "The first day I met you, was the best day of my life. Every day I fall in love with you more and more and today is no exception. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone ever! You are my rock and you make me the person I'm so proud to be, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. So. Jules. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" It was short and simple yet it was the most beautiful word he had ever heard.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Sam." Jules said pulling him out of his daze as they arrived home. "I love you" she continued.

"I love you too baby girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Back at the bar the guys were all talking about Sam and Jules. "Why haven't we ever met him, or even seen pictures?" Wordy asked.

"Well, we haven't met him because he's been at war." Greg said laughing at Wordy's question.

"But Jules never even talking about him!" Spike chimed in.

"It probably hurt too much." Ed stated. "If I couldn't see Sophie, I wouldn't want to talk about her either."

"Yeah…" Wordy agreed. "But I still think it's weird…"

"Okay. Let's just drop it." Greg said as he stood up. "It's getting late, I'm going home, and you all should too. Early shift tomorrow." He through some money on the table to cover what he had, and left.

Back home Sam was upstairs resting while Jules was making dinner. She hadn't planned on making a nice dinner tonight but she also hadn't planned on seeing her husband tonight either. Once dinner was ready she went upstairs to get Sam, but when she opened the door to their bedroom she found candles lit and flower petals on the ground that led from the doorway to the bed where she found a sleeping Sammual Braddock. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Brushing the hair away from his face as he slowly woke up.

"Dinners ready if you want any." She said as Sam sat up in bed and pulled her down on top of him.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said kissing her neck. They got up and went down the steps that led to the front entry way and turned the corner. Sam stopped in his path once he saw the table. "Jules?" he said looking into the kitchen. On the table were the candles they received as a gift from his mother at their wedding along with the matching china, and their best table cloth. In the middle was one of Sam's favorite meals. Lasagna. A bottle of wine on ice sat to the left to top it off. "You did all this?" he asked, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Yeah." She replied. "Anything for you Sammy!"

After they had finished their dinner Jules got up and started doing the dishes and Sam got up to help – if you can even call it that. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Jules turned around and before they knew it they were kissing. Tongues battling for dominance. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs to their room. Closing the door while still holding Jules in his arms she pulled her blouse off, and did the same with Sam's tee-shirt. In no time they were both laying on the bed completely naked exploring each other's bodies for the first time in years. Sam was on top and was going down Jules' body laying kisses every four or so inches. He pried her legs apart and slipped two fingers inside her. She was wet and he was ready. Taking his fingers out she let him enter his body as he went back up and started kissing her hard. Letting her know she's the only one for him. It had been two years and now. Now he was home and they made love three more time that night, and fell asleep in each other's arms

The next morning Sam took Jules to work. On the car ride the headquarters he told her that he would be joining her on team one.

"What?!" she said, turning in her seat to face him.

"Before I came back Halloran talked to my Sergeant." Sam spoke. "I was fast tracked to team one."

"So… we'll be working together? Isn't that against the rules?" Jules questioned Sam. It wasn't that she didn't want to work with him it was just that she wasn't really one for breaking the rules.

"I thought so… But I guess not."

AT SRU:

"Okay team!" Greg said loud to be sure everyone could hear. "Halloran wants us all in the briefing room by seven. Something about a new member to team one…"

"Okay serge." They all said in unison. And finished with their morning workout. At seven o'clock Ed, Greg, Spike, Wordy, and Lew were sitting around the large glass table in the briefing room. Some time passed when finally Greg spoke. "Hey, does anyone know where Jules is? It's not like her to be late…"

"No…" said Ed.

"Haven't seen her since last night at the bar." Spike chimed.

Just at that moment she and Sam walked through the big double doors of the building. "Hi Jules." Spoke Whinny. "They're all in the briefing room, Halloran want to talk to you guys about something." Though Jules already knew what it was. Her husband was about to join her on team one and soon they would be working together.

"Hey guys!" Jules said smiling as she left Sam by Whinny and walked into the briefing room.

"Hey Jules! Where have you been?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. It's not like you to show up late." Spike stated.

"Yeah sorry, I woke up late and then my whole schedule was messed up because I'm not used to having Sam home." She apologized as she took her seat next to Greg. A little while later Halloran walked in with Sam trailing close behind.

"Hi Sam!" they all said without realizing _he _was the new member to their team.

"Good! So you all know each other!" Halloran said unaware they met him last night.

"Yeah we met last night wh… wait..." Greg said.

"Sam here is the newest member to team one. I know he and Julianna are married and I know it's against the rules but I honestly think this is the best team for him to be on. Sam took his baby steps at 51stdivision, went army and joins us straight from JTF2." Then turning to Sam said. "So I guess since they knew who you are you know them, so that makes my job easy. That's all. I'll see you guys later." And he left.

"Um…. Hey guys." Sam said. Not sure what to do next. Stares. Then finally Greg speaks.

"Okay! Let's go patrol and…"

"Keep The Peace" they all said in unison as they got up and went to get ready.

"Sam. You're with me for the first few weeks until you get a hang of how things work around here." Greg said to him and followed him out of the room toward Whinny's desk.

"Sure Greg."

"I know your new Sam, but around here its either Serge or Boss. Understood?" Greg was being harsh but Sam didn't mind. He _was_new and the only way he was going to learn was if people were straight up with him.

"Sure boss" Sam said proud to be part of this team.

"Come on. Let's go get you a uniform." Greg said to Sam as they reached the front desk. "Whinny?"

"Already on it boss." She replied, not letting him finish. "Here" She said handing Sam outfits. "You can pick out a locker to."

"Thanks" Sam said and smiled at her, then turned to follow Greg to the locker rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Sam and Greg were in one truck, Ed and Jules in another, and Spike, Wordy, and Lew filled the last. Greg was the first to break the silence in there truck. "So…" he began. "Your back from war?" he said it more as a statement then a question. "You think you'll ever go back?"

"Not unless I have to..." Sam said with a little hesitation in his voice.

"And… you and Jules?" he asked.

"What about us?!"His tone of voice changing instantly. He was worried now. Did they not like him? What had Jules told them? Do they know about his dad?

"Well it's just that she's like a daughter to me." Greg started and Sam knew where this was going. He couldn't believe it. Did Greg really think he could ever hurt Jules?

"Look Greg" he said. He was getting upset and he knew he should've shut up but he couldn't. He was furious at Greg for trying to ask such a thing! "I WOULD NEVER HURT JULES! AND I WOULD NEVER LET ANYONE SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HER! SHE IS _MY_ WIFE AND _I _WILL PROTECT HER!"

The rest of the ride was quiet. And neither one of them said a word unless they were spoken to. But there were also some questions being asked in Ed and Jules' truck.

"Sam seems nice." Ed spoke cautiously. He didn't want to upset Jules by asking too many questions but he really wanted to know more about Sam.

"Yeah." She smiled as she spoke. "He's the love of my life! I don't know what I'd do if he had died over there!" she replied to Ed.

"So I take it your happy he's back home now?" Ed said as he saw the look of love on her face. It was the same look he had whenever he thought about Sophie.

Jules turned in her seat to face him more directly as she said this. "Ed. I'm _way _more than happy!" she was grinning from ear to ear and they both started to laugh

They had a quiet day and team 3 was going to take the next shift so Ed, Greg, Spike, Lew, Wordy, Sam, and Jules headed back to HQ. When they got back and changed into their normal street clothes Wordy subjected they go to Applebee's for Sam's first day.

"Sorry man." Lew said and winked at Spike.

"Oooo! Lew's got a daatteee!" spike sang, and everyone started laughing.

"Yup!" Lew said then said his goodbyes and left, while everyone else headed to the restaurant. When they got there Jules was starving but decided to share a salad with Sam. Spike got chicken fingers just because he could. Greg and Ed each got steak and Wordy got a burger. They talked about the day and were laughing at something, they just didn't know what. Greg and Sam were on speaking terms again and everyone was happy.

The waitress showed up to clear the table when they were done and asked if they would be getting dessert tonight. Obviously Jules was like "Duh" and they all started laughing.

Then Sam turned to speak directly at her. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Just a little…" Jules replied.

Sam was chuckling to himself then spoke again. "Okay. So what do you want?" he asked her looking directly into her chocolaty brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Blondie?" she asked.

"Okay. "He said turning to the waitress. "We'll have one blondie."

"Okay, will that be all?" she asked.

"Ye-"Sam started to say but was cut off by Spike.

"Actually. I'll have a strawberry shooter."

Oh, me too!" said Wordy.

"Okay. So I have one blondie and two strawberry shooters." The waitress said reading off her coaster.

"Yup! Sounds good" wordy said.

"Alright! I'll be right back with those!" and she left only to return a few minutes later with their food. Once everyone was finished eating, Wordy paid the bill and they all went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**5 Weeks Later:**

Sam was woken at two in the morning due to Jules throwing up in the bathroom. (She been doing that a lot lately) "Jules?" he said still groggy from sleep, as he walked into the bathroom to see his beautiful wife kneeled down next to the toilet. "Here baby." He said walking over and sitting on the tub next to her. He then took all her hair in his hand and with the other rubbed her back.

"Thanks." Jules said once she was done, falling back into Sam's chest.

"Are you Okay Jules?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah… I think so…" She replied, but she knew she wasn't. They sat there for another twenty minutes to be sure she was done, then went to get ready. They took their time since they had woken up so early. When Jules came down stairs for breakfast she could smell the pancakes Sam had made, the scent wafting through the entire house. "Oh Sam!" she said reaching the bottom. "You know how much I've missed your pancakes?"

"Probably more then you missed me!" he joked helping her sit and giving her a kiss while handing her a plate.

After they finished eating (Jules eating enough for five hungry men.) they left to go to work. Once they reached Headquarters they separated and went to change for workout. Sam went straight to the weights, Ed was at the punching bag, Spike was on the treadmill, Wordy and Lew were on the bikes, and Greg had yet to show up. Jules walked in and took the other treadmill next to Spike and right behind Sam. She _loved _watching him lift. It turned her on the way his muscles twitched as the weights were lifted over his head. The back of his neck dripping with sweat rolling down his back soaking his blue workout shirt.

"Team one. Hot call 1743 Golden Way! One gun man two hostages!" Whinny yelled as she listened to the 911 call.

"Patch us through Whinny!" Greg said walking through the doors. "Team. Let's go."

"Keep the peace!" they all said at once running off their lockers rooms.

"You okay to go out?" Sam asked Jules as they met up after changing and headed to the three black SUV's.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

"Well... you didn't look to good this morning.." he said getting into the truck and backing out of the garage.

"...Thanks..." she replied.

"Team." Greg said in their ears. "We're looking at a hostage situation. Threat level red. He is armed. Spike. Can you get us a name?"

"It'll take some time, but I'm on it boss!" Spike replied through his com.

"Sam, sierra one. Jules, sierra two. Wordy, Lew, back up. Ed, tactics." Greg said as they showed up and got out of their trucks.

"Yes sir!" Sam and Jules spoke, getting out and heading to the back of their truck to get their guns. Then went out to find sierra positions. Sam hadn't been on the team long but he was an excellent sniper as was his wife. Sam was happy her job was so similar to his but Jules was also one of the best profilers in Toronto, and a great negotiator.

"Sierra one in position." Sam spoke into his com.

"Sierra two ready for assistance." Jules said.

"Great! Ed, Wordy, Lew?" Greg asked.

"Ready for aggressive entry on your call Ed!" Lew spoke.

"Okay guys." Greg started. "Our hostages' are-" and he was cut off by Spike.

"Boss, we have eyes! We're lucky they have a nanny cam! But they're not in that room, I got a name, house belongs to a Karen Mashford, she was seen leaving here at 7:40 this morning. I'm gonna try the house phone"

"Good job Spike! I'll be right in!" Greg said running to the command truck.

"Hello?" A man picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Greg Parker. I'm with The Strategic Response Unit. Who is this?" no answer. "Okay, can you tell me what's going on in here today?"

"THEIR MY KIDS TOO!" he yelled into the phone.

"What kids?" Greg spoke calmly but on the inside he was nervous as of what this man would do. "Sir, are there children in there right now?" the line was dead and even though Greg was unsure if there were children in the house or not he pulled his team back. "Okay, there is a possible chance of there being children in there. Less lethal everyone! Ed, Wordy, Lew, fall back!"

"Got it serge!" Ed said.

"Spike, lets see what else we can find out about Henry."

"Already on it boss… looks like Karen filed for divorce 4 months ago, won custody of the kids, Anna age 4, Max age 7. and kicked our subject - Henry Mashford - out. This is the wifes home. I've got her cell here." he said while typing on his keyboard.

"Great Job Spike. can you-" He was cut off by the sound of a gun going off.

Before they knew it shots being fired out of an upper level window of the house and hit Jules' side. "JULES!" Sam screamed turning around to see her laying on the ground gasping for air. "OFFICER DOWN! OFFICER DOWN! JULES HAS BEEN HIT!" The bullets didn't stop. This guy really wanted to be left alone. "GUYS, WE'RE UNDER FIRE! Come on baby. Stay with me." she was going into shock now. "Come on baby, stay here! Don't leave me!"

"Sam... Go get... him." Jules said between breaths before she blacked out.

"Guys! We need EMS! NOW!" Sam said then whispered to Jules. "I love you baby. Please hang in there." The team showed up to take Jules to EMS and Sam begged Greg to let him go with her to the hospital but his pleas were denied and he was sent back to the position. There was no way he was going to let this man live. He had hurt his Jules and now Sam would hurt him. "Sierra one in position." Sam said with anger in his voice once is set up again.

"Scorpio." Greg said though his com into Sam's ear. With hearing Greg say that one word Sam positioned his gun so that the bullet would land directly in the middle of the man's forehead. He felt the trigger with his pointer finger and pulled it back. _Click. _The man lay dead in his living room, his children looking over him trying to understand what just happened.

Once getting down from his scorpio position Sam _again _begged Greg to let him go see Jules in the hospital.

"No Sam, she'll be fine. SIU needs to talk to you." Greg said. He felt bad but, that's part of the job. He didn't want to but Sam finally agreed.

Everyone was at the hospital waiting outside Jules' room when Sam got there. He hesitated a moment before walking and sitting in the chair next to her bed where she lay unconscious. He felt a tear starting to roll down his face. "Hey baby. How you doin'? I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry baby girl. I should have been there. I should have protected you... what was I thinking!?" He spoke crying harder now, while holding her hand in his. It was cold, but it still had life. _She _still had life. "I'm... so... sorry... I love you sweetheart!"

Sam spent every night at the hospital and had Spike – with who he'd become great friends with since joining SRU – pick him up some clean clothes from his house. Sam was usually asleep when the nurse came to check on Jules, but on the fourth night he wasn't. "How is she?" he asked worried she would never wake up.

"She and the baby are doing just fine. She should wake up within the next few days." The nurse replied.

"Oh thank-" He started to say before he realized what she had just told him. "Wait. Baby!?" He practically yelled at the woman not knowing Jules was pregnant.

"Yes sir. Your wife is about six weeks pregnant, do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Yeah... please, thank you..." he paused not knowing her name.

"Margret." she replied. She knew he didn't know her even though she him.

"Margret. Thank you." He said as he watched her leave the room closing the door behind her. Sam turned to Jules lying motionless on the bed. He sat down in the chair and cried as he looked at her face then her stomach then back at her face again. He was happy but at the same time he was scared. A few minutes later the door opened and Dr. Kolaski walked into the room.

"Samuel Braddock?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah doc... how is she?" Sam paused a moment then started again. "And the baby?"

"Well," Dr. Kolaski started. "She's doing just fine. I'd say she's on a perfect track to a full recovery. And about the baby. She's only about six weeks so I doubt she even knows. She's probably been experiencing some morning sickness and has some ideas but chances are she has no clue."

"Dr. Kolaski! Dr. Kolaski! It's Sara Radford in 14C! We need you now!"

"I'm sorry Sam. I have to go but please. If you need anything or she wakes up don't hesitate to call." he says turning on his toe and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Sam?" he heard. He was asleep on the chair that sat next to Jules' bed in the hospital. However, he didn't wake up. "Sam?" There it was again. "Sam?!" This time a little louder, and finally he woke. "Sammy?" It was Jules. She was awake!

"Jules!" he spoke soft to her, but inside he wanted to scream. "You're awake!"

"Sam, I..." Jules started.

"What babe? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"No I... what happened Sammy?"

"Oh Jules... you were shot a few days ago when we were out on a hot call." he paused before continuing. "But... there's something else you need to know..." Sam didn't know how to continue. He'd never had to tell a woman she's pregnant before. Usually it's the woman that tells the man, not the other way around. "Well... um... you see... it's..."

"Sammy, just say it." Jules pleaded staring up at him.

"Okay... Jules, you're... Pregnant..." He said staring back at her.

"...What!?" She didn't know how to respond. She and Sam had always wanted to have a family, but she didn't think it would be so soon. "Sammy, could you get the doctor?" she asked him.

"Sure babe." he said kissing her forehead and leaving the room. Once the door was closed again she started to sob, while rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so sorry." she spoke to the unborn child inside her. "I will never put you in harm's way ever again!"

Just then Sam and Dr. Kolaski walked in. "Jules! What's wrong baby?" he asked concerned as he walked over to her bed.

"What's wrong!?" She repeated what Sam had just said. "Sam! I'm pregnant and I didn't even know it! I put our baby at risk! What if it didn't make it? What if it got hurt?" she was crying harder now. Sam felt horrible. He took a seat next to her as she sat up in her bed and he held her tightly speaking softly to her.

"But you know now, and now that you do, I know you would never do anything to hurt it. Jules. Our baby made it and so did you. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Jules started to calm down and the Doctor was able to check her over.

After she had completely calmed down she turned to Dr. Kolaski. "When can I go home?" she asked him.

"We'll have to wait and see but if you do well tonight I'd say you could probably leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?!" Sam said. "That's wonderful! You hear that sweetheart?! You can come home tomorrow!"

"If she does okay through the night." Dr. Kolaski cut in. he didn't want them getting their hopes up if she couldn't go home.

"Thank you Doc." Jules said then turned to look at Sam who at that moment placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" he said softly as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Jules said back to him.

Sam stayed at the hospital for a few more hours before going home to get things ready for Jules to come tomorrow. He also knew he needed sleep, and that he would have a much better time doing that if he was in his own bed and not the chair in Jules' hospital room. When he got home he went upstairs to him and Jules' bedroom and sat down on the bed. Little by little the tears started to fall. Before he knew it he was balling his eyes out. Sam loves Jules and has always wanted to start a family with her but there was one thing he never told her.

The next morning when he went to see her she was sitting up in her bed talking to serge. "Sammy!" Jules yelled causing Greg to cover his ears.

"Hey sweetheart; Serge." he said greeting them both.

"Sam." Greg replied before Jules could speak again.

"Sammy! Did you hear!?" She asked as he walked over and kissed her forehead. Not letting him answer she spoke again answering her own question. "I get to go home Sam!"

Greg spoke getting up. "I'm going to get going. See you at work tomorrow, Sam?" He asked.

"Yup. Bye serge." Sam said and Greg left the room.

"Sam?" Jules spoke quietly now. "_We _get to go home." she said placing a hand on her stomach. The entire car ride home Jules was talking about baby's, and work, and taking time off after the baby is born. Sam just sat quietly in the driver's seat, thinking. When Jules noticed he hadn't said anything the whole time. "Sam?" she said as he pulled the jeep into their driveway. "Sam?" she said again after not getting an answer.

"Huh?" he finally replied.

"You okay Sammy?" Jules asked. "You haven't said a word the entire time."

"Yeah... I... It's just... well..." Sam let out a big sigh. "I'll tell you inside." He decide. He had to tell her at some point. And there's no better time than the present, right?

"Okay baby." Jules said as she got out of the car and went into the house. Sam helped Jules onto the couch then went into the kitchen to make her some tea. When he returned he sat down next to her and handed her the mug.

"Jules..." He started.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Jules... He started. There's something I need to tell you... I just want you to listen. This is hard enough to say... I don't need you commenting on everything making it harder..." Jules didn't say anything but Sam could tell she was worried about him. She just looked deep into his Baby blue eyes with hers and cupped her hands around his. "Okay…" he said and started the story.

**FLASHBACK:**

7:26 am, Iraq.

"Samuel!" Colones Braddock yelled at his son. "Why are you not out training?!"

"I've been assigned to cleaning the barracks, sir!" Sam said to his father. He had always been afraid of him and even though he was an adult he was still scared. Mr. Braddock was a respected and feared military man usually referred to as "Colonel Badass". He was a harsh man but deep down he loved his children.

"Right. You may continue, but I want you on the front line at 0800!" and with that General Braddock turned on his heel and left. Slamming the door behind him.

At exactly eight in the morning Sam was dressed and at the front line ready to take a shot at anything at anytime. Sam was talking to one of his teammates and not looking at where he was aiming his gun.

"FIRE!""

That one word rang in Sam's ears. He felt the trigger and pulled back without looking. Sam's father had told him earlier that he wanted to talk to him after his shift. So when Sam got back the the barracks he waited for him to show. He waited for hours. When hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Later, Sam was called into the Commander's office and given information he did not want to hear. "Samuel Braddock, please, have a seat." Commander Michael spoke calmly to him as Sam took a seat at the chair facing the desk Michael sat behind. "Samuel." he began. "It pains me to say this, and from the bottom of my heart, I truly am very, very sorry Samuel." He paused a moment. Then started again. "Your father Sam... he... he died..."

"CRAP!" Sam said just as Michael finished what he was saying. Sam knew exactly how he had died, and who had done it. "OH FUCKING SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He kept yelling and the commander waited until he was calm before he spoke again.

"Braddock" he said firm but soft at the same time. "we're sending you home; I've already lined up a job for you at the SRU.. again Samuel. I'm am truly sorry. Your father was a good friend of mine and a wonderful colonel." Sam nodded and left the office heading back to the barracks.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Sammy!" Jules said grabbing her husband and pulling him close to her as he sobbed.

"Jules... that's not... that's not all." he said between cries. "I... I, don't... want to be like him..." Sam said breaking form Jules' sweet comforting hug. "I can't... be like him."

"Sammy! What on earth are you talking about? HOW? Could you ever think you would be like him!?" She asked confused.

"Well... I grew up with him as my father and thats where you learn-"

"SAM STOP!" She cut him off. "Look at me baby! You... your _not _you father! You're going to make the most wonderful daddy in the entire world!" The way Jules spoke was just what Sam needed. He needed to know that everything was going to be okay. That he wasn't like his dad, and Jules gave him that. They sat there for a while then made dinner and decided it was time to go up to bed.

The next morning Sam was woken by the sound of Jules puking out the contents of last nights dinner. "Jules, you okay sweetheart?" he asked from the bed.

"yeah..." she said walking out of the bathroom and crawling back under the covers snuggling closer to Sam. "Its just the baby..."

"Hey... what's wrong?" he asked sitting up.

Jules took a deep breath, then spoke in almost a whisper. "I don't want to let the team down."

"Hey. Don't worry about the team." he spoke softly to her. "this is bigger. How do you feel?" he asked realizing they never talked about her.

"I feel..." another deep breath. "I feel really scared."

"And?" he questioned,knowing there was something else bothering her.

"And..." she began. "And I can't believe how much i want this baby!" she said her face lighting up a bit, but Sam could tell there was more.

"But?"

"But... what if i can't handle it?" she asked him and worry filled her eyes. What if being a cop and having a kid gets to be too much?"

Sam leaned over and kissed her. "Hey." he spoke once the kiss was broke. "you know you're not alone. I'm here and this baby. I can't wait for him or her to arrive!"

"Yeah?" she asked looking at his baby blues.

"Yeah!" He said and they laid there for a while. When Sam felt her breathing even out he knew she was asleep, he kiss her head and got out of bed. After getting ready he went downstairs to make breakfast. It was 4:30 now and Jules' alarm would go off at five. Sam got out a mixing bowl and started to make pancake batter for scratch. He then took out a frying pan and grabbed the bacon from the fridge, and took bread from the cupboard to make toast.

By the time Jules came down stairs, Sam was already eating his breakfast. "MMM... what smells so good?" Jules asked turning the corner and walking into the kitchen. "Oh pancakes! You make any for me?"

""Of course!" Sam said as he walked over and handed her a plate stealing a quick kiss. Jules sat down to eat when there was a knock on the door. "I got it honey." when he opened the door he was surprised to see Greg standing before him with 3 cups of coffee. "Greg!" Sam said. "please, come in."

"thank you. Is Jules here?" He asked sam stepping in the doorway.

"Yeah, shes in the kitchen. Follow me." Sam said turning the corner, Greg following close behind. "Jules. Its Greg. He said he wants to talk to you."

"Okay." she said standing up. "Hey Greg! Whats up?"

"Its my turn!" he said handing them each a cup of coffee.

"Since when does coffee make calls!?" Sam asked.

"since it goes to the house of the new 'Law Enforcement Professional of the Year' Juliana Challagan!" Greg states.

"Really?" She asked confused.

"Congratulations! Your galas in a week. I'll see you guys at work." And he left the way he came in.

"Jules! This is awesome!" Sam boosted once he was gone. Then with seeing the look on his wife's face asked "Sweetheart? Whats wrong?"

"Sam.." she said turning and picking up her dish and putting it in the sink sighed. "Sam.. I've just been named Law Enforcement Professional of the Year..."

"Yeah I know! Its great!" he paused. "Isn't it?" he asked walking over to her.

"NO! How could you possibly think this is _great_?!"

"Jules.."

"No.. not now, we'll talk after shift." and headed upstairs to change.

Work went by fast there were no calls, so team one spent the day doing training exercises, patrolling and workouts. Once it was time to go home Sam and Jules left to go home. The ride was quiet and Jules didn't speak until they got home.

"Sammy.." she started has she took a seat on the couch. "I.. I can't do my job any more.. how on earth am I supposed to accept this award.. when.. I can't even work!"

"What do you mean you can't work baby?"

Jules sat still for a while. When she finally answered his question only two words came out without tears "I'm.. Pregnant.." Sam hated seeing her like this. He rubbed her back and talked to her.

"Sure you can sweetie! Sure you can't be out in the field with us, but you'll be in the truck with Spike and later at the barn with Whiny, you're still part on this team!" after about twenty minutes Jules was finally calmed down and they headed up to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sorry I haven't been on lately. I've been busy with school and Christmas. I'm so glad your all enjoying the story! Also I may not be updating as often from now on, but please keep reading and reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 7:**

It was the day of the galla and Sam and Jules were taking advantage of their day off. They didn't have to be at the ballroom until four, "If we leave at 2:30 we'll get there with time to spare." Sam told Jules and pulled her back on the bed. They fell asleep for another three and a half hours before sam woke with his arm around Jules as he did every morning. Looking at the clock '11:42' it read, Sam got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

He came out 10 minutes later.

'11:52'

A yellow towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Jules sitting up in bed looking at her phone. For a few seconds sam just looked at her, not saying a word. he couldn't believe she was having _his _baby. A new life was growing inside her, one they created together.

"You okay Sammy?" she asked looking up and seeing her wonderful husband standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"what?" Sam spoke being snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said hesitantly while pulling his underwear on. " I'm gonna go make some breakfast.. what do you want?"

"Hmmm.." she said staring to think. "How about.. your famous french toast sticks!"

"Alright! 'Mama's Toasted Bread' it is!" Sam's mother had taught him to make french toast when he was a child and had to make breakfast for his younger sisters.

Jules followed him down stairs and made the coffee while Sam set to work cooking. She loved watching him cook, it was so cute how everything had to be so clean even when making a mess. (one of his little quirks she loved)

'12:28'

They were sitting at the table eating their toasted bread and chatting about work. After they finished Jules went upstairs to take her shower and get dressed. "You go." Sam said when he saw her waiting for her to come with her. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Okay." she said replying and heading up stairs. Before getting in the shower Jules went over to the closet and found Sam's suits. She pulled out a nice suit he'd gotten 3 years ago - just before he went into the army - and a blue tie. then went to his shirt and found a plain white dress shirt and his nicest dress shoes. She laid the clothes on the bed and looked at the clock. '1:13' "Crap" she said to herself and ran to the bathroom grabbing her dress from behind the door on the way. Her shower was quick, but most of them were. She was never one for keeping to a schedule.

'1:47'

Jules was just finishing her hair and makeup when she heard Sam walk in the room. "I laid some clothes on the bed for you." She yelled for the sink.

"Still dressing me I see!" Sam hollers back. Jules walks out of the bathroom just as Sam is pulling his pants up, in a beautiful flowing blue dress that hid the baby bump that was just starting to form. "Wow." was all he could manage to say.

"What!?" Juels asked in concern. "does it look bad?"

"no.. no, your.. beautiful!" he said buttoning his shirt the rest of the way, causing Jules to blush.

"Ha! thank you Sammy." she said grabbing his tie and putting on him. "you look pretty great yourself" she said finishing with the tie and grabbing the jacket from the bed. he put it on and started buttoning it.

'2:24'

"Crap! Look at the time! Sam, were late!"

"Nonsense. We'll be fine. are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just need my shoes.. my coat.. and.. my purse." she said running around the room.

"Jules, calm down. We'll get there with plenty of time."

'2:34'

Locking the door behind them and heading to the car they pulled out of the driveway and headed to the galla. A few minutes into the ride Jules spoke.

"Sam.."

"I know baby." He cut in, knowing what she was getting at. "But we have to tell them."

"I know we do.. but.."

"Jules. Once we tell them thats it. its over, they'll know, and you two will _both _be safe."

**At the Gala:**

"Sam! Jules! You made it!" Spike said walking up to them.

"Spike" Sam said through his laugh. "We're forty minutes early! Ed isnt even here with Sophie, Clark and Izzy yet, and I don't see Greg either."

"Yeah they haven't shown up yet. come on!" He said changing the subject. "Our tables over here." As they walked Jules gave Sam a look of worry but he sent his 'it's gonna be alright' look toward her that eased her instantly.

"Hello" The waiter spoke as he set a basket of bread down on the table just as they were taking their seats. "Can i get you some wine?"

"I'll have a red thank you." Sam spoke.

"Alright.. any particular type?" He asked confused.

"Nope. Surprise me!"

"And for the lady?"

"Just a water, thank you." Spike gave Jules a look as she said this. It wasn't like her to turn down a drink. Seeing the look on Spike's face worried her but she brushed it off and started talking about this movie she wanted to see.

'3:38'

"Sam, Jules." they heard a familiar voice say above them.

"Ed! Sophie!" Jules said standing up. "where are the kids?" She asked. She loved playing with Izzy and couldn't wait till she had a daughter of her own to play dress-up, or dolls, or house with. Jules so wished this bundle of joy inside was a beautiful healthy baby girl.

"We dropped them off at their grandpa's on the way here. We'll probably bring them over after a while, they'd be so bored if they were here for the entire time." He said giving Jules a hug and sitting down at the table.

'3:57'

Twenty minutes later everyone was at the table chatting away when Halloran walked over. "Jules." He spoke.

"Halloran!" She said standing up offering her hand for him to shake, which he gladly accepted then spoke again.

"Hello everyone. Jules, i just wanted to come over here and personally congratulate you on this amazing achievement."

"Thank you Sir!"

"You are _very _welcome Julianna. You deserve every bit of what you're about to get here tonight! The ceremony will start in about fifteen minutes. See you up there." And he left.

"Thank you so much sir!" She said trying to keep her hormones in check as she sat back down next to Sam.

'4:10'

Halloran walked up to the podium that sat in the middle of the stage at the far end of the huge ballroom. the room quieted as he spoke. "Thank you." He started. "Today I stand before you to introduce the new Law Enforcement Professional of the Year! But first I'd like to say a few words about this wonderful person. I have known her for two years. When she first tried out for SRU her husband had just left for war. Two years he was gone and two years she has helped so many others. She deserves this award more than anyone I know. What came a long with her husband, something she never thought possible. He was put onto the same team as she and though there are rules about this she has shown amazing bravery and kept things professional between the two. Ladies and gentlemen. Julianna Braddock!"

As Jules walked up the steps to the stage she could herself becoming shaky with every step she took. "Thank you Halloran." She said as she reached the podium and shook his firm, old, cracked hand. "Thank you." she said again. this time into the microphone. "I.. never thought.. I'd be standing before you receiving such an honored award. This job… its not even like a job to me.. I.. I am so grateful to be receiving this award today…" She paused, but it wasn't a normal pause. It was longer, almost like she didn't want to say what was next, almost like she was scared. "Sammy.." That was his cue to join her on stage. He ran up the steps and whispered something in her ear when he reached the podium. Jules let out a breath. "Sam and I… we have something we would like to say." She spoke a bit more hesitant than before and she wasn't looking at the crowd of people in front of her. Her eyes were locked on the man next to her as he gave her the courage to continue. "since.. since you're all here.. we would have told you sooner but.. we didn't want to jinx anything.." A breath. Her family who had come from Medicine Hat and her team and everyone else in the room stared at her with worried looks on their faces. "Sam and I.. were.." Another long pause. "We're three months along. We're having a baby!" She said all in one breath. A smile spread across her and Sam's faces and their team all had smiles on their faces as well. Jules family were smiling. Everyone was smiling, and it was followed by a flurry of voices coming from all directions as they walked off the stage.

"Oh my god!"

"Thats amazing Jules!"

"Yeah Sam!"  
"Congratulations you two!"

When they returned to the table Ed stood and wrapped jules in a hug and Greg walked over and gave Sam a pat on the back. "Congratulations Jules!" Ed said letting go.

"Thanks Ed." She replied a bit calmer now.

"Jules." Greg said giving her a big fatherly hug. Breaking away he told her something he was sure she would ask later on. "You'll make a good mom Jules."

"You think I'll still make a good cop?"she asked in a whisper.

Greg looked surprised. "You need me to answer that? Uncle Spike, Uncle Ed. We'll have that kids back."

She smiled and sat back down.

'8:46'

The gala was over. The team knew about the pregnancy. Jules was happy. Sam was happy. All was good.


End file.
